Loki's Daughter
by mjsmart2001
Summary: Loki finds out that he has a daughter in midgurad after his wife goes missing for 9 mounts and later is found at midgurad dead. 17 years goes by and well you well just have to read the story to find out. I am bad with summary's but it is a good story I promise.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys this is my new story about Thor well it is mostly about Loki and this story is my first fanfcition so please comment if I should make changes or if you liked it. Also this story takes place after the avengers but there is no Thor the dark world in this story sorry. So this is just a taste of the story to see if you guys like it. Remember comment if you do!.

5 Years after Loki severed in the prison and just got released and was ready to start his life. But he meets a girl called Katharine and he falls madly in love. He marries her but she goes missing for 9 mouths and he later finds her in Midguard, Dead and is heartbroken and later returns to asgurad. But he does not know how she died or who kidnapped her.

17 years later

''Loki wake up'' Thor said in a serious tone but also an OMG tone too.

''Umm'' was Loki response.

''I know what happened to Katherine'' Thor said.

Loki eyes shot open and he stood up from his fluffy bed.

''What did you say''? In a tone that said if you were lying to me I would kill you!

Thor finished the conversation by saying meet me in the throne room in 10 minutes and I will tell you everything!

10 minutes later

Loki sang into the throne room and if looks could kill everyone would be dead by now.

''Oh Loki'' Thor said in a tone.

''Cut it out and tell me what you mean by you know what happen to Katherine'' Loki said all serious.

''I think Katherine knew something and went to Midguard to do something'' Thor said.

''And to know what she knew'' Loki said with no expression.

"Well we have a maid of hers that finally confessed what she knew and well…" Thor said.

''Well what…" Loki voice sounding if like he was going to cry but his face said nothing.

''She thinks she found out she was pregnant'' Thor said with a sorry expression to his brother.

Loki just stood there and said nothing but his face said everything.

So please comment if you like it and what to read more and you can also PM me if you would like to see more or if you would like me to make some changes.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys thanks for review on my last story it means a lot to me and also don't forget to check out my poll on my page to see what is should write about next. I hope you like it.

All that Loki could think was why she did that to me and for what reason. Loki could not move or talk just think. He must have stood there for minutes but to him it felt like hours. But finally he spoke.

"What are we waiting for" Loki said with a sad but eager look.

Thor just stood there in sock but spoke.

"What do you mean Loki" Thor said with a curious look.

"I want to see my child if you words are true" Loki said with no expression.

"It is not that easy you are band from midgurad and we don't know where she/he is" Thor said with sadness for Loki.

"I don't care I want to see my child" Loki said with sadness.

Just then the door opened and an old women came and said "Someone is here to see Loki".

'Bring her in" said Loki with a no expression.

She left and came back with a young women not much older than 40.

"Who is this" Loki said coldly.

"She has news about your child Loki" said Thor.

'Well speak" Loki said with an expression that was half freaking out and half what the…

"Good day prince Loki I have news about your child" said the women.

"Go on" said Loki.

"Her name is Juliet she is 18 and has brown hair and green eyes and is on midgurad" said the women.

"How do you know this" said Loki with a rude but normal for him tone.

"After Kathrine died she told me to keep an eye on Juliet and when she turned 18 to come back to asgurad and tell you about her" said the old women.

Loki looked like he was about to punch something but something in him claimed him down he stood like this for at least 3 minutes. Then he spoke.

"I want to see her" Loki said with compassion.

"I can take you to her" said the women.

"Well let's go" said Loki eager.

I know this was a short chapter but I will add an anther chapter this weekend. Remember please review if you like it and you can also PM as well. And if you would like an anther story go to my page and vote on the poll or PM or ideas as well.


End file.
